


Le lendemain de la mort

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Torture [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crime Scenes, Discord : Paradisio di Dante, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Post Saison 1. Le lendemain de l'exécution de Ned Stark, Sansa est convoquée par Joffrey... Et elle avait eu le courage de rompre leurs fiançailles ?
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Torture [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Le lendemain de la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici un nouveau petit drabble mettant en scène Sansa (qui ne m’appartient toujours pas )  
> J’espère que cette petite histoire qui répond à un certain nombre de défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (liste à la fin) vous plaira
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

La scène était insoutenable. Obscène.

La tête de Ned Stark était toujours exhibée et Sansa ne pouvait faire autrement que de la voir.

Lorsque le Limier vint lui annoncer que Joffrey exigeait sa présence dans la salle du trône, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

()()

Joffrey, la tête ceinte d’une couronne d’or brillant, adressa un regard satisfait à Sansa tandis qu’elle le gratifiait d’une brève révérence.

« Approche, » ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, consciente de la vague de répulsion qui montait en elle. Joffrey lui faisait horreur. Elle le haïssait.

Un sourire tordu aux lèvres, il lui tendit une rose et elle referma machinalement ses doigts sur la fleur.

« Je sais que tu es chagrinée par les événements d’hier, mais je suis certain que ce présent te rendra le sourire. »

Incrédule, Sansa considéra longuement.

_Quelle idiote… Quelle petite fille idiote je suis_ , songea-t-elle alors que la cruauté de son fiancé lui apparaissait enfin.

Souriant, Joffrey s’approcha et Sansa recula instinctivement. Le beau visage du futur roi se modifia instantanément et il la saisit par le poignet.

« Comment oses-tu te dérober à moi ? Tu es ma fiancée.

—Non, lâcha Sansa. Je ne peux pas t’épouser. Pas après ce que tu as fait. Tu devais le gracier. Tu me l’avais promis ! »

La gifle la prit par surprise et Sansa se retrouva au sol.

« Et toi, tu as accepté de devenir ma femme. Ta famille s’y est engagée. Une promesse doit être tenue.

— Comme tu as respecté la tienne ? Non, Joffrey, je rêvais de devenir reine mais je ne serais jamais la tienne. Ta couronne n'est pas assez précieuse, ni assez brillante pour cacher ta monstruosité... »

La rage de Joffrey explosa à ces mots et il se jeta sur Sansa, déchirant sa robe avant de se saisir du fouet qu’il se plaisait à garder à ses côtés. Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de réagir, il commença à la battre à coups redoublés, la lanière de cuir arrachant des morceaux de chair à sa victime. Eperdue de souffrance, Sansa se recroquevilla dans l’espoir de se protéger, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas.

Au bout d’un long moment, essoufflé, il la toisa.

« Dis que tu acceptes de m’épouser !

— Jamais, coassa Sansa entre deux sanglots.

— Dans ce cas, je suis désolé : tu ne sortiras pas d’ici en vie. Je ne peux admettre que tu te refuses à moi. »

Un hoquet échappa à Sansa tandis que son tortionnaire, le visage implacable, la forçait à se relever. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser avant de la repousser brutalement en constatant qu’elle n’y répondait pas.

« Voilà comment on se débarrasse d’un parjure, » lâcha Joffrey en abattant la hache qui avait servi à tuer son père sur le cou tendre de Sansa.

La tête de Sansa roula sur sol, le visage à jamais figé dans l’horreur, tandis que son corps s’écroulait dans un geyser de sang.

Sansa Stark n’était plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 17/08/2020 : Or  
> Mot du jour : Mot du 17/05/2020 : Répulsion  
> Prompt du jour : Prompt du 24/06/2020 : "Tu me l'avais promis."  
> Titre du jour : Titre du 06/10/2020 : Le lendemain de la mort  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 18/11/2020 La salle du trône  
> La faune et la flore : La faune et la flore du 09/11/2020 : La rose  
> Fan dom de la semaine Fan dom du 12/06/20 : GoT  
> Horoscope : Vierge: Personnage : Sansa Stark   
> L’émotion de la semaine : Emotion de la semaine du 13/10/2020 au 20/10/2020 : Chagriné  
> Alphabet des personnages : S – Sansa Stark  
> Alphabet des thèmes : H : Haine  
> Cap ou pas Cap : Cap ou pas cap n°2739 : Cap ou pas cap de tuer le personnage principal de ta fic ?   
> Drabble à l’infini : Seizième drabble à l'infini : Joffrey Baratheon / Sansa Stark  
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 425 : Joffrey/Sansa   
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 116 : Un baiser non rendu  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 77 : Se vider de son sang  
> Foire aux façons de mourir : Façon de mourir 6 : Se faire décapiter  
> Foire aux personnages Personnage 4 Sansa Stark   
> Foire aux morts : Mort 37 Sansa Stark  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 17 : Je suis désolé, tu ne sortiras pas d’ici en vie  
> La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 27 : Coup de fouet  
> La fin et le début : Première phrase 17 : "La scène était insoutenable."  
> Le défi des baisers : Deux cent cinquante-sixième baiser : Un dernier baiser avant la mort de la personne  
> Les cinquante nuances de … 72) Les 50 nuances de torture : Fiction 1  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°150 - Placer le mot horreur  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 51 : Je ne peux pas t’épouser  
> Les défis des adultes : Défi des adultes 65 - Ecrire une scène de meurtre  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Merida : Ecrire sur un personnage qui refuse de se soumettre aux obligations de son rang ou de sa famille  
> Ou comment tuer votre personnage : Mort 30 : Votre personnage meurt vidé de son sang  
> Les premières fois : La première fois que je reçois des coups de fouet  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 9 : "Ta couronne n'est pas assez précieuse, ni assez brillante pour cacher ta monstruosité..."  
> Qui-est ce ? Ecrire sur un humain  
> Collectionner les POP. POP n° 27 Cersei : Couronne : écrire sur une reine ou sur une personne voulant monter sur le trône  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 20 : Ennemi intime Fandom 2 : Game of Thrones  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 55 : Fleurs captives Couple 1 : Joffrey/Sansa  
> Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> Les 50 drabbles : Couple 2 : Joffrey/Sansa  
> Si tu l’oses : 176. Une promesse est… / Une promesse doit être tenue  
> Les deux cents citations de Contes des Royaumes : 111. Quelle idiote. Quelle petite fille idiote je suis.  
> Le vol partiel ou complet de défi : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par un J  
> Fusionnons : Fusion de 40 défis


End file.
